Widow
is a boss added to the Wrath of the Lamb DLC for the original game that can be encountered in the Cellar. She can also be fought as a mini-boss in the Cathedral. Description HP: 130 Her appearance is similar to a Trite, which is a light tan-colored, four-eyed spider with an upside down face, 4 eyes (two larger while others smaller), and crooked-looking teeth. She sports with 4, bony legs each ended with a toe for feet. Behavior Widow jumps around the room to deal contact damage, similar to Monstro (unlike Monstro, however, she can jump almost twice as far and takes longer to rest before jumping again). Widow occasionally spits out Spiders. She can also leave a puddle of white Creep on the ground which will slow Isaac's movement, but not damage him. She will often spawn Sacks in those puddles. Strategies *Widow can only have a maximum of two Sacks around at any given time, so it may prove beneficial to leave the Sacks alive if the player believes they can take out Widow fast enough. *If the Sacks and the Spiders are swarming Isaac and give problems, it could be useful to "bait" Widow's jumps directly on them, since she'll destroy every spawned unit she jumps onto. *The white fluid Widow releases when spawning Sacks does not damage the player, but slows movement considerably. It is important to keep this in mind as Widow can easily close the distance when the player is stuck on it. *Widow has a low amount of health, similar to the Duke of Flies. Therefore, Bombs can prove to be very effective against her. Champion Variants Pink HP: 130 Smaller size but jumps twice as fast. Regurgitates Attack Flies and spawns Boils and Guts. Jumps at lower distances, but much faster. Black HP: 130 Shoots projectiles similar to Loki or Peep and spawns B. Spiders as opposed to regular ones. Also leaves a black creep similar to Gish that has the same effect as the white creep used by the normal Widow variant. Eternal Rapidly jumps multiple times, usually 3-4 times, each jump shoots 4 projectiles from where Widow lands in an X shaped pattern. Spawns Sacks and coughs up spiders. Notes *Widow can damage other Widows when encountered as a miniboss by jumping over them. Trivia *Widow could be considered an upgraded version of Trite, both sharing the same "aimed jumping" tactic along with the upside-down face. *This boss may be a reference to one of the forms the creature takes in John Carpenter's movie "The Thing". *Alternatively, the Widow bears a strong resemblance to the spiders in the FPS video game Doom 3, which have a similar upside down face. *Edmund McMillen has confirmed on his Formspring that Widow is female.http://www.formspring.me/EdmundM/q/341049925531883948 * The black champion version is referred to as the Black Widow, an extremely lethal species of spider. Videos Magdalene vs. Widow - TBoI 1.333 Petden The Binding Of Isaac Widow The Binding of Isaac - Widow (Pinker Champion) 1.4 References de: Category:Bosses